


the gloaming

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ENJOY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gloaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



> dedicated to celeloriel , lalaietha and distance. Because everything is clearer from far away.

We  were  now  on  the  steps  to  the  porch,  and  he  ducked  to avoid  disrupting  his  hat.      He  let  me  down  from  his  arms  and  began  to  towel  me  off.    I  couldn't speak.    Me,  the  blabbermouth,  speechless. Save  it  for  the  counselor  Claire.    One  more  word  at  the  office  and  you're  going  to  be  eating alone  every  damn  night.   He  took  me  inside  to  a  room  with  a  low  ceiling  and  yellowed  wallpaper  peeling  in  the  corners. The  family  was  not  at  all  out  of  the  ordinary  as  I  had  expected.    The  feeling  of  intensity  and magic  soon  faded  and  before  I  knew  it  I  had  been  given  the  grand  tour  (three  small  rooms  and  a bathroom)  and  fed  dinner.    The  rain  was  still  pouring  outside,  and  I  knew  it  was  about  time  for me to  go  home.    I  felt  so  drained  and  figured  it  had  been  probably  three  hours  I  had  been  in there.    I  reached  to  look  at  my  phone  only  to  realize  it  must  have  slipped  out  of  my  pocket  on  the way  in.   great.    Yet  ANOTHER  costly  error...    I  was  so  tired  I  could  hardly  even  tear  myself  down internally.    My  mind  was  exhausted.      I  seemed  to  be  using  far  more  energy  than  usual communicating  with  the  Godes  it  seemed  to  take  a  toll  on  me,  and  my  throat  was  even  sore.   Sheesh  Claire,  stop  connecting  dots  that  don't  fit.  I  was  really  tired  of  all  the  ideas  of  mysticism and  hope  and  dreams  and  nightmares.    I  just  wanted  to  relax  for  a  while  and  I  needed  to  get back  home.    I  began  to  stand  and  before  I  could  even  look  up  Daniel  Gode  was  standing  over me holding  my  boots  in  one  hand  and  holding  out  the  other  as  if  to  help  me  rise.    I  smiled politely,  my  face  burning  hot  from  the  intense  feeling  that  swept  over  me  when  my  eyes  met  his. He  still  had  not  removed  the  hat.    After  he  led  me  toward  the  road  he  brought  out  the  tractor  and unstuck  my  old  grand  am.    Before  I  knew  it  he  was  gone  again,  and  I  was  heading  toward  home with  my  hands  gripped  intensely  around  the  wheel.    I  forgot  to  look  at  the  time  until  I  arrived  in my  driveway.   Holy  cow  Claire.   A  band  wrapped  tightly  around  my  chest.    I  couldn't  breathe  or  think  or  move.   I  knew  it  was  true  though.    The  clock  read  12:24,  and  it  was  a  22  minute  drive  home.    From  the time  I  last  saw  my  phone  only  eight  minutes  had  passed.   ….............................................................................................................. That  was  the  second  night  I  dreamt  of  Daniel  Gode.    He  had  his  back  to  me  in  a  field  of  golden corn  and  I  couldn't  seem  to  make  any  noise  come  out  of  my  mouth.    I  was  getting  closer  and closer  to  him  and  I  realized  that  his  black  curly  pony  tail  was  stretching  out  toward  me  as  if  it  had a  mind  of  its  own  and  was  curling  up  around  my  ankles.    I  could  hear  his  song  playing  and  I  was sure  that  he  had  his  guitar  only  I  couldn't  see  him  I  couuldn't  speak  to  him  I  couldn't  reach  him. Just  as  I  realized  the  hair  was  going  to  trip  me,  I  heard  the  sound  of  a  pack  of  wolves  coming  up from  behind  me  and  was  overcome  with  intense  fear.    I  turned  to  see  Daniel  Gode  with  his deformed  head.    The  spiral  grooves  were  pronounced  in  a  ring  like  pattern  in  the  middle  of  his forehead,  and  directly  in  the  center  was  a  large  round  eye  staring  back  at  me  like  the  horse  had.   Light  was  reflecting  off  of  the  surface  of  the  eyeball  and  in  the  refection  I  could  faintly  see movement.    I  was  terrified,  but  Daniel’s  expression  was  so  calm  and  so  soothing,  it  was  almost as  if  he  didn't  realize  what  he  was  showing  me.    Daniel,  your  hat  came  off!    Are  you  ok??  what IS  that??  I  knew  he  could  understand  me,  even  though  I  couldn't  make  any  noise.    He  wouldn’tspeak  though,  wouldn’t  move.    Suddenly,  the  eye  blinked.    And  I  saw  it. There,  in  the  reflection,  was  a  minotaur  like  creature  large  and  menacing  playing  a  piano vigorously.    Satan,  I  thought  to  myself.    And  as  soon  as  I  thought  the  words  I  was  thrown  back into  reality,  breathless  and  drenched  in  sweat.    It  had  been  the  devil  on  a  piano  playing  the  song this  time.    Not  Daniel  on  his  guitar.   Get  yourself  together  Claire.   I  absolutely  had  to  find  out  what  in  the  hell  was  going  on.    They  weren't  ordinary  people,    and  I had  a  plan  how  to  find  out  why.   …................................................................................................................. 


End file.
